Warm and Tender
by PoisonKing The HedgeHog
Summary: Ember was walking through an alley, injured and crying. Danny saved her, but a question remains, What happened to our favorite Ghost Rocker? DannyxEmber. READ AND REVIEW! :D
1. You will remember my name

**My first ever Danny Phantom story. I am a DannyxEmber fan. Well, enjoy! This is only the First chapter. I will upload more as soon as possible!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! ... Except this story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ember McClain stumbled into a dark alley, injured, but can still move. Her make-up was streamed down her face along with her tears. She put her guitar on her lap, which surprisingly didn't break after what she just went through. She never thought <em>THIS <em>could happen! How could he do this to me! She was weeping bitterly as her mind was replaying the events, no matter how much she wanted to stop thinking about it...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_Ember was in the ghost zone, tuning her guitar for her next performance. Looking at the clock, she wondered where her Boyfriend was. Skulker said he would be there to see her sing._

_"Where is he?" Ember yelled angrily. The concert is going to start in 10 minutes! Her 2 other friends, Kitty and Johnny 13 were already here, 3 if you count Johnny's shadow. Kitty and Johnny have been dating since they both became ghosts. They had their unpleasant times, they got through and showed some promise of lasting. Johnny shrugged._

_"I'm sure he'll be here eventually."_

_"I want him to be here now!" Embers eyes were glowing with anger. Kitty became concerned._

_"Calm down girlfriend, maybe he just wants to make an entrance, or he's hunting something?"_

_"I can send my shadow out to find him, see whats taking so long?" Johnny offered. Ember nodded._

_"But I'm following shadow. Skulky better have a good excuse!" Ember said. "Well lets go!"  
>Ember followed the shadow all the way to a Ghost zone Night Club. Needless to say Ember was shocked. 'What would Skulker be doing at a Night Club?' She then phased inside and couldn't believe what she saw.<em>

_Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, was flirting and making out with this busty ghost. When he looked up and saw Ember, he only smirked.  
>"Hey babe." All Ember could say at the moment was<br>"HOW COULD YOU?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ember started bursting into even more tears, as she recalled how after she found out he's been cheating on her, he started attacking her with his weapons. She barely managed to escape into the Human zone, but knows that soon he will "<em>hunt her down and use her head as a Candle-Holder<em>." Little does she know that she was being watched...

"Found you, bitch." Skulker grinned menacingly.

Ember saw Skulker's face, then went unconscious due to the immense pain she was in.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE...<strong>

Danny Fenton was patrolling Amity Park as his ghostly counterpart, Danny Phantom. He had just captured the** Box Ghost **and was about to go home to hit the hay. That is, until a blue mist came out of his mouth. Sighing, he turned around and searched for the Ghost that was on his Radar. Then he heard a familiar voice say "Found you, bitch." He then saw Skulker in an alley, weapons raised, all trained on this lady lying on the ground. Danny's instincts kicked.

"Hey! Try taking someone who can actually fight back!" yelled an enraged Danny. He wasted no time and charged at Skulker, dealing a massive kick to the head. Skulker was not pleased.  
>"Stay out of this, Whelp!" and fired some lasers. Danny dodged them and froze Skulker solid with his ice powers. He then sucked him in with the Fenton Thermos. With him taken care of, Danny went to go check on the lady who was now unconscious. He double blinked when he realized who it was.<p>

"...Ember?" Danny was majorly confused, but he knew one thing for sure, he had to get her out of there. He picked up Ember bridal-style and Phased into his room. He tried being quiet while doing this, but that was like putting an Elephant on a leash. Luckily his parents were deep sleepers, and the only one who woke up was Jazz.

"Danny what are you do-" Jazz suddenly opened her eyes wider and saw her brother carrying an unconscious Ember. "Danny what the hell is going on? And why is she here?" Jazz was practically freaking out at the fact that one of the ghost zones most powerful ghosts were in the same room as her.

"Jazz, be quiet, otherwise mom and dad will wake up." Danny then recapped all that he saw. "I've Brought her here so that she wont become prey to any Mugger or Rapist that might be outside at this time of night. '_Also I want to know what was going on_'" Danny whispered the last part to himself. Jazz thought about the whole thing and realized her brother was right.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?" Jazz asked.

...'_Good question_'...  
>"Well, she'll have to stay in my room for tonight." With that being said, Danny put Ember down on his bed, and covered her up with a blanket. "Now I'm gonna get some shuteye. Night, Jazz."<p>

"Night Danny." That being said, Jazz went back to her room. Danny then took out a spare pillow from his closet, as well as another blanket, went on the floor, and went to sleep. Through out the whole night, his dreams were only about Ember and what happened to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, poor Ember. Anyway, I'm going to get started on another Chapter tomorrow, and post that. Please REVIEW :)<strong>


	2. Nothing but ashes Remain

**Here is the Second chapter of the Story "Warm and Tender". Please review when you read this :)**

* * *

><p>Ember woke up to the sun that shined on her face through a window… Wait, window? Ember's suddenly became very awake and took in her surroundings.<br>She was in a bedroom, as far as she can tell. Ember looked down and saw Danny Phantom on the ground, sleeping…. PHANTOM?

'_How did I get here?' _Ember thought to herself. It was obvious the Dipstick brought her here, but why. Suddenly Ember remembered everything that happened last night.  
>Skulker, the cheating, being attacked, the Alley, Skulker grinning and about to finish her off… Then, lights out.<p>

'_Did… did phantom save me? Why would he? I'm his enemy, he could've finished me on the spot, or let Skulker finish the job… Skulker..' _Suddenly Ember started crying again,  
>over what Skulker did, and how stupid she felt to trust her heart to that asshole.<p>

Her crying woke up Danny, who had been having a pretty rough night himself. His dreams were of nothing but watching Skulker killing  
>Ember if he hadn't intervened, again and again, in a big cycle. But seeing Ember cry made him feel even worse then he did in his dream, but he didn't know why.<br>_'Well, I gotta ask her what happened.'_ thought Danny. "Hey Ember."

Ember sat up with a jolt when she heard his voice. She hoped that he didnt see her cry. If anything, she certainly didn't want her her enemy to think she was weak.  
>But, she had some questions of her own for the Dipstick, and wanted to have them answered. Ember's hands started glowing as she grabbed Danny and thrust him to a wall,<br>One hand holding his shirt, and the other near his face, ready to strike at any given moment.  
>"Why did you bring me here Dipstick?" Ember asked.<p>

Danny thought out his answer carefully. "I saw what happened... or at least part of what happened in the alley. I didn't want to leave you there,  
>where you could be easy prey for people who would want to take advantage of you."<br>Danny then flipped ember off him and pinned her to the ground. "Now my question, Why did Skulker try to kill you?"

At the mention of Skulker, Ember let out a battle-cry and threw Danny to the ceiling.  
>"Don't ever mention that Son of a bitch, Ever again! I hate him!" Ember slowly crumpled to the ground,<br>repeating the words "I hate him... I hate him..."

Danny was at a loss on what to do. One minute she was going Rambo on him, the next she's lying the ground, looking so.. Helpless.  
>Whatever Skulker did, Danny could bet that it wasn't good. Slowly, and carefully he wrapped his arms around Ember's shoulder,<br>to try to calm her down. Ember suddenly grabbed onto Danny into tight hug, and cried into his shirt. Danny blushed at this sudden physical contact.  
>Unbeknown to others, he actually had a little crush on Ember, and he did like her music. Summoning a little more courage, Danny to decided to try one more time.<br>"Don't worry, Ember, everything will be OK." He started rubbing her back, effectively stopping the crying. "But what did he do to you?"

"That bastard cheated on me with some skank! I waited for him to be at my concert, and instead he decided to spend it trying to screw whores!"

After Danny heard that, he made a mental note to kick Skulkers ass even harder in their next fight. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer to his room.  
>He grabbed Ember and shoved her in his closet. "Quick, hide!" he whispered urgently. As soon as he closed the closet, his main door opened, with his dad standing in it.<p>

"Danny I heard some noise in here. What were you doing in here, and Will you keep it down? Its interrupting my fudge time!" Jack Fenton held out a large plate,  
>filled to the brim with fudge.<p>

"Sorry dad. I was...uh...looking for my homework Mr. Lancer gave me. Yeah, that's it." Danny was shaking on the hoped Ember would  
>stay in the closet and not come out while his dad was here. Jack Fenton is a known ghost hunter, and he's always wanted to<br>**'Capture a ghost and tear it apart, molecule by molecule!'**

Jack seemed to buy it. "Alright Danny, just remember to keep it down. Let me know if you see a ghost in here."  
>With that being said, Jack rushed down to the kitchen to chow on the rest of his fudge.<p>

Danny let loose a sigh of relief. "Ember you can come out now." Ember phased out of his closet. Danny was about to say something when a blue mist escaped his mouth.  
>"Great, another ghost." Danny Fenton then transformed into Danny Phantom. He looked at Ember, still unsure what to do with her. Suddenly he came up with a plan.<br>"Ember, come with me. I cant let you be in here on your own."

Ember was a little suspicious but decided to trust him for now. _'If he wanted to finish me off, he would've done so by now.'_ Ember thought.

Ember nodded, then both Phantom and Ember flew out of the house, searching for the ghost. Then a familiar figure was seen... or rather, a shadow.

Johnny 13 and Kitty have been waiting for Ember in the ghost zone the entire night. When she didn't return, they decided to look for her. When his Shadow  
>came back to him and reported what happened, he and Kitty flew to the ghost rode to the ghost zone as fast as Johnny's bike can take them. When they didn't find Ember in the alley,<br>Johnny sent out his Shadow to find her.

The shadow saw Ember and stopped. Danny charged his hands, ready to fight. Ember stopped him before he fired a blast and told him  
>that her friends were probably looking for her. The shadow motioned Ember to follow it, then flew off. After a while following the shadow, they came across Kitty and Johnny.<p>

"Oh my god Ember!" Kitty grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you ok?"  
>Johnny looked at Danny. "What's this punk doing here?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

Skulker was watching everything from a distance. Instead of being furious, he was actually pleased.  
>"Well, it looks like I have more prey to hunt. The more the merrier." Skulker then disappeared into the Ghost Zone.<br>It was time to put everything into motion...

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it. The Next chapter is on the way. Please Review :)<strong>


	3. Ember! You will remember me!

**Alright 3rd chapter! i was watching a Danny phantom episode, one i didn't watch before, and it influenced me  
>and gave me some really awesome ideas for my story. Hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE GHOST ZONE...<strong>

"Technus, I have a plan to defeat the runt. But I'm going to need some extra power to take him on now." Skulker said to Technus,  
>the ghost that can control technology. Technus smirked at this.<p>

"Has the Ghost Zones greatest hunter been beaten by a mere child... Again? This is amusing."  
>Skulker, however, was still undeterred. "Ember McClain and her two other ghost friends have joined him."<br>This statement stopped Technus cold, who was still unaware of what Skulker had done to her. "Impossible! She's one of us! And even if she did,  
>us joining together wouldn't still be much of a much for 5 ghosts." (Including the Shadow)<p>

"Calm yourself, my friend. I have an Idea."

* * *

><p>SkulkTech was treading through the castle carefully, unsure if there were guards posted here since the last time the Ghost King was set free.<br>Despite being arrogant, Skulker was no fool, and knew he had little chance to take on 4 ghosts at once and win. Atleast, not without some  
>extra Power. So, after he and Technus fused together, He went to Pariah Dark's Castle. Only the foolish would do what he is doing, but, desperate time.<br>SkulkTech marched toward Fright Knight's sword and yanked it out. When the Fright Knight appeared, SkulkTech pummeled him and put the sword to his neck.

"Now, unless you wish to remain forever in your worst Nightmare, you will do as I say. Understand?" Fright Knight nodded.  
>"Good, now you will serve me, and help me. I have already acquired the Ring of Rage, but for it to work, I need the Crown of Fire, which is in the Sarcophagus.<br>You will distract the King while I steal the Crown." Fright Knight nodded again. SkulkTech smiled. '_Very soon whelp_' he thought '_your pelt will hang at the foot of my bed._'

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE...<strong>

Ember explained to Johnny and Kitty how Danny helped her. Johnny and Kitty understood, but still had questions.  
>"So where are you going to stay? Obviously not in the Ghost zone, cuz Skulker wont stop till he gets you." Johnny asked.<br>_'...good question'_ Ember thought. "I don't know, but I'm sure I can get by." Danny will hear none of it.

"You can stay with me Ember." Danny offered.

"Thanks Babypop, but your parents are Ghost Hunters. Wouldn't they just capture me so they can experiment on me?" Ember asked.  
>Kitty nodded. "Yeah, I don't want you to put my girlfriend in anymore danger!"<p>

"Oh don't worry about them. I've got an Idea." Danny grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>2 HOURS LATER<strong>

"Hey Mom, I need to talk to you about something." Danny said.

"Yes sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"One of my friends parents passed away, and I was hoping she could stay with us, atleast until she can get back on our feet?"  
>It was a bold lie, but he had to come up with something. Ember, hearing all this, was impressed. '<em>There may be some hope for you after all, Babypop.<em>'

"Oh that poor dear, Of course she can." Maddie looked at Ember. "What's your name Hon?"

"Amber McClain, but everyone calls me Ember." Ember was unusually shy, but then again, she was talking to a Ghost Hunter.

"Well Ember you can use the guest room. Danny please show her where it is." Danny nodded and took Ember by the hand and walked her up the stairs.  
>Ember blushed at him holding her hand, but quickly shook it off. '<em>Come on Ember, snap out of it!<em>' Her mind screamed inwardly.  
>Danny, not paying attention to what was going on, stopped in front of a door. "Well this is the guest room."<p>

"Thanks Babypop, and I can't believed you lied to her about me. You might still have what it takes." Ember smiled.

"Wouldn't be the first time I lied." Danny shrugged. "Always had to protect my Identity, you know. Anyway... Amber?"

It was Ember's turn to shrug. "It was my human name when I was alive."  
>"Oh... Sorry."<p>

"Don't worry about it."

"Alright, well I'll leave you to go ahead and get settled. Ill see you later." With that being said, Danny kissed Ember on the cheek, and left.  
>Ember put a hand on her cheek, and was wondering '<em>Why did he do that?... And why does it feel nice?<em>' Suddenly Ember's eyes widened.

'_Oh please god tell me I'm not falling for Dipstick!_'

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE...<strong>

Skulker was grinning. After his plan worked and he got the Crown of Fire from the King, he then trapped the King back in the Sarcophagus  
>with his newly found strength, then expelled Technus from his body, simply because he didn't want to share it. Now both Technus and Fright Knight<br>were under His control.

"Now my minions, let us return to the Human Zone and rid us of the whelp. In fact, why stop there when I can take over the world! MWAHAHAHA!" Skulker  
>laughed maniacally while traveling to the portal with his minions, also terrorizing the Ghost Zone with each passing step.<p>

Unknown to him, there was another plan being set in motion...

* * *

><p>Clockwork was sitting in his realm of time, when the 2 Observers came.<p>

"Before either of you talk, I know exactly what is going on, and I already have the situation under control. Now leave me, your presence is disturbing."

As soon as the Observers left, Clockwork made a portal to talk to Walker, The Warden of the Prison.  
>"I need you to release Prisoner 666, he will be of good use to help rid us of this menace." '<em>However<em>' Clockwork thought to himself '_We will mostly rely  
>on you Danny Phantom. I only hope you make the right choices...<em>'

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose your wondering Who prisoner 666 is? You'll find out later. Wow, wrote and published 2 chapters in 1 day? Go figure! Anyway, Please Review! Next chappy will be up soon.<strong>


	4. Surprise!

**This is Chapter in my story "Warm and Tender". Some of you messaged me asking if prisoner 666 is Dan phantom (The evil Danny).  
>I'm sorry but it isn't. It's someone, in my opinion, even more badass then him :). And yes, He is a real Character in the story. Well, Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"SHES LIVING WITH YOU?" Sam screamed on the phone angrily. Danny thought he would have to get a hearing aide after this call.<br>"Sam calm down." said Danny. "I'm just doing what I do best, helping people. Besides she might be able to change." Sam, however, didn't reply.  
>Danny looked at the phone and realize she hung up on him.<p>

"Dude, what am I gonna do?" Danny asked. His best male friend, Tucker, shrugged while he was playing with his technology.

"I don't know man, but I'm sure that she will come around eventually. But she does have a point. Your letting one of your enemies live with you?"  
>Tucker asked with a confused face. "I don't think that was the smartest move Danny."<br>"I know, but I think she can change. Also as a hero, I'm suppose to help everyone in need. So I can't just let her go when theres someone after her head."  
><em>'Not to mention Im starting to like her' <em>Danny added mentally. He decided to accept his crush on Ember, and hopes that maybe he can change her.

Tucker held his hands up. "I know, I know, I'm just saying." Suddenly Ember appeared through a whirlwind of flame.  
>"Hey Babypop." She said. Ember then looked at Tucker, and a flicker of recognition went through her eyes. "And Danny's friend who can't sing."<p>

"I can sing just fine." Tucker defended himself.

"...You drove away an entire WorldWide audience during my concert." Ember reminded him. Danny snickered at the memory, while Tucker looked down on the ground,  
>Face glowing scarlet in embarrasment. Danny decided to change the subject, so his friend can avoid further humiliation.<p>

"So, is there anything you need Ember?" Danny asked. Ember scrathed the ground with her boot with her hands clasped behind her back. To Danny's surprise, she looked... Nervous.

"Well dip..Danny I was wondering if-" Ember was suddenly cut off by a warcry everyone knows.

"BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHO-" Box Ghost was hit with a Musical Fist.

"DO YOU MIND? YOU JUST INTERRUPTED ME AT THE WRONG TIME!" Ember screamed as she kept attacking the Box Ghost with Music-Based attacks.

"I'm not here to fight- OOF!" Box Ghost tried to say he was hit in the chest with a Guitar Blast. After hearing this, Danny got Ember to stop.  
>"If your not here to fight, then why are you here?" Danny asked.<p>

"To hide!" Box Ghost said in fear. "For Skulker is near. He stole Pariah Dark's Crown and Ring, with the Fright Knight and Technus working under him."

Upon hearing this, The others went as white as a sheet. Danny wanted to beat Skulker til kingdom come, but now he wasn't so sure if he can do it.  
>He no longer has the Battle Suit, because it self-destructed at Vlad Master's Mansion. Danny had no knowing of what he was now to do. Suddenly<br>a very familiar shadow appeared, and not longer after came Johnny 13 and Kitty riding on the MotorBike. Johnny looked at the Box Ghost and groaned.

"First Phantom, now him. How many more losers am I going to see before this weeks up?" Johnny asked himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
>Before the Box Ghost shouted his Signature "Beware" Ember knocked him out with her guitar. It was an awesome design of blue and light purple, and reminded<br>everyone about flames whenever they saw it. Ember began to recount to Johnny and Kitty as to what is about to happen, and what Skulker did. Needless to say,  
>They were a little freaked out.<p>

"He stole Pariah's Crown and Ring?" Johnny was shaking and sweating enough to rival Niagra Falls. Kitty wasn't much different.  
>"Phantom you beat Pariah before. If Skulker has his stuff then he is just as powerful. Do something!" Kitty was almost screaming.<br>"I was only able to beat him with the power suit, and even then if the sarcophagus wasn't there I would've lost. There is only one  
>of those things as far as I know, and its already being used by Pariah Dark." Danny said. Suddenly there was a voice behind them that made them all Jump.<p>

"Sorry I'm late." The mysterious Ghost said. Danny turned around and recognized him Instantly.

"You..."

* * *

><p><strong>FEW HOURS AGO<strong>

Clockwork was waiting in his realm. Him being the Ghost of Time, he knew exactly when Walker would arrive with the prisoner.  
><em>'Right about...Now'<em> Clockwork thought. Just as he thought Now, the portal opened and Walker came in with the Prisoner. Walker,  
>however, didn't look exactly happy. But of course he was almost never happy. He was an almost all white ghost with a hat. He was also<br>the one who controlled the prisoners and decided which ghost goes to jail, and he is also the Executioner, able to destroy a ghosts afterlife.

"Sir, I'm not happy about this." Walker said. "This man did the worst crime in Ghost History. He broke the truce. Not even the most evil would ever do so."  
>Clockwork put his hand up. "I understand Walker, but these are desperate. Prisoner 666, if you co-operate, we will give you your freedom."<p>

Prisoner 666 looked up and stared at Clockwork. The prisoner had a blue color to his, a beard, and glasses. As well as sharp teeth.  
>"What must I do?" he asked.<p>

"You have to go to Earth and assist Danny Phantom in taking down Skulker, who has gotten stronger due to stealing the Crown of Fire  
>and the Ring of Rage from Pariah's sarcophagus."<p>

The prisoner thought about it for a moment. Then he grinned, spun in the air until a big keyboard lay out in front of him. His eyes glowed a bright red.

"When do I begin?" Asked the Ghost Writer.

"Immediately." Clockwork said. He then used his staff to create a portal to Amity Park, and Ghost Writer walked through.

"I'm still not happy about this." said Walker, then returned to his prison to keep everything in order.

* * *

><p><strong>GHOST WRITER! I suppose many of you are wondering why I chose him to be the Prisoner. Trust me when I say he fits in Perfectly to the rest of my story. In the Meantime,<strong>

**REVIEW :D Ill update as soon as i can!**


	5. To you I did surrender

**5th chapter! Lets give it up for the 5th chaapter! Some of you still probably dont see why Ghost Writer is the best choice for the Prisoner.  
>Hopefully the next chapter will clarify for you as to why. Anyway, ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ghost writer?" Danny was in shock. Then his instincts kicked in.<br>"I'm going ghost!" 2 rings appeared over Danny's body, giving him an appearance of white hair, glowing green eyes,  
>and a black and white Suit with the initials DP on it. It also showed his muscles, which Ember couldn't help blush when she saw that.<br>Danny began charging up his ecto-blasts. Ghost Writer frantically started waving his arms.

"Wait I'm not here to fight!" Danny probably wasn't listening, or chose not to listen.

"You made me take the blame for what you did during the holidays!" Danny screeched why blasting green lasers at him.  
>"You nearly destroyed the whole town with your ghost toys! But worst of all..." Danny continued.<br>"BECAUSE OF YOU I COULDN'T STOP SPEAKING IN RHYME THE ENTIRE TIME!" With that last part being said, Danny was about to  
>use his ghostly wail, but Ember grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.<p>

"Snap out of it Dipstick! He doesnt wan't to fight."

Danny calmed down a little. "Fine, what do you wan't Ghost writer?"

The Ghost Writer cleared his voice and began. "Clockwork sent me to help you in your fight with Skulker. As you may already know,  
>He has aquired the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. As of right now he is the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone. But<br>here is the worse news. After he kills everything that opposes him, including you 4 (5 if you count the Shadow), he will eventually  
>take over the world, and destroy everything. Soon his lust for power will be so great he will begin to look for even more powerful<br>Artifacts to increase his power. Then he will be powerful enough to destroy everything, including time itself."

Johnny 13 and Kitty were Wide-eyed and clinging to eachother, devestated.  
>"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" Kitty asked.<br>"Yeah, we can't just take this sitting down, we have to do something." Ember said, knuckles turning even whiter, if possible,  
>from clutching her guitar tightly. Danny nodded, but was at a loss.<em>'What do I do, what do i do?'<em> His mind was asking himself frantically.

"Clam down." Ghost writer said. "Clockwork knew this would happen, so he sent me here to give you all... an upper hand, if you will."

"Excuse me." Tucker said meekly. All ghost's turned to him. In the midst of the events, they forgot he was there. Johnny sighed.  
>"If I have to see one more geek today, It would be too soon." Tucker ignored him.<br>"What can you do?" He asked the Ghost Writer. Ghost Writer smi9rked and pulled out his huge Keyboard. It was magnificent thing,  
>made of Ecto-Matierial, and was full of keys and screens. It surrounded the Ghost Writer in a complete circle.<p>

"With this Keyboard, Anything I type comes true. I can alter reality, create ghosts, control Inanimate objects, bring things to life,  
>Basically almost everything." Tucker's eyes went wide.<br>"Oooohh, Technology..." Tucker said while slowly reaching out to the keyboard. Ghost Writer slapped his hand away.

"No touching!" He yelled.

"So why not write Skulker away?" Danny asked. "Or type me going back in time to stop him before he got the Crown and Ring?"

"Sorry." Ghost Writer said. "Although neat, I can't undo what has already been done with my keyboard, nor interfere with time.  
>Though I do have a plan."<p>

"Great, what is it?" Ember asked.

Ghost Writer scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, your probably not going to like it."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE...<strong>

Skulker was nearing the portal. Behind him was Fright Knight, Technus, and a massive trail of Carnage an Destruction.  
>Skulker stopped for a moment and thought. <em>'I feel like I'm missing something...'<em> Then a gleam went through his eyes.  
><em>'Ah...I almost forgot.' <em>Suddenly the Ring flashed, and behind Skulker, was Pariah's Ghost Army, which is now loyal to him.  
>Skulker started laughing like a Maniac.<p>

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Your right, I dont like this plan at all." Said a distrustful Danny. Ember, Johnny, and Kitty agreed with him completely.<p>

"I know you dont trust me." Ghost Writer sighed. "But if we do this the Your odds of winning will increase."

"Yeah, but how do we know that if we do beat Skulker, you wont use it to turn on us?" Danny asked.  
>"If I do, Just use an Orange, you know nothing rhymes with that." Ghost Writer countered. Danny thought a little more.<br>"Fine, just try not to slip up."

"Danny are you sure about this?" Ember asked.

"No, but its the best thing we've got at the moment." He nodded at Ghost Writer. "Do it."

Ghost Writer grinned, cracked his knuckles and used his Keyboard to zap Danny, Ember, Johnny, his Shadow, and Kitty. In their place was a book.  
>Tucker picked it up. Ghost Writer pointed at him.<p>

"You will read the book asI am typing it, and yell to me some helpful ideas if i get stuck, which would be very unlikely.  
>Just don't ruin it. This is our only chance to save the world."<p>

Ghost Writer began typing...

* * *

><p>Throughout Amity Park,<p>

Everyone was enjoying life,

Except for the few that knew the future was grim and Dark.

"Do we have to rhyme?" Johnny Whined.

"That is how it works." Danny replied.

"Now let's go kick Skulker's Behind!"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! GHOST WRITER WROTE THEM INTO A BOOK TO DEFEAT SKULKER! This may give them advantages, but will it be enough? Find out in the Next chapter that will be up soon.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. 2 weeks, and you didnt call

**Alright, Chapter 6 everybody! I wanna thank you guys for the reviews. Not only were they helpful, but they kept me typing :).  
>Anyway, Enjoy! And remember, This Whole chappy is written In Ghost Writer Poem Form!<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny and company were racing to the portal,<p>

But were trying their best to be careful.

There were weapons strewn across the lab,

And they would rather not mess with them and risk being covered in scabs.

Suddenly the Portal was opening on its own.

"Ok." Danny said. "We have a ghost to dethrone."

Everyone nodded and readied their weapons.

Ghost Soldiers were pouring in by the dozens!

Johnny 13 Attacked with his Shadow,

While Danny transformed into his Alter-Ego.

* * *

><p>"Ok, now might be a good time to change up reality a bit." Tucker said.<p>

"I was getting to that! Don't interrupt me!"

* * *

><p>The Ghost Army rushed in,<p>

Only to be pushed back by Flying Ghost Sharks with clawed fins.

* * *

><p>"Ghost sharks? Is that really the best you can do?" Tucker asked.<p>

"Be quiet!"

* * *

><p>Ember unleashed a Sonic Wave with her guitar,<p>

Which did much more then give a few scars.

The Ghost Army was still coming in by the thousands,

Their eyes glittering like diamonds.

The battle continued on,

But the fun has just begun.

"Will you just get on with it!" Kitty started to yell,

as she sent another ghost back to Hell.

Not wanting to be outdone,

I dropped Giant Anvils on them, which really weighed a ton!

The Fright Night suddenly appeared, His horse Steadily carrying the dead man.

Then I suddenly hatched a plan.

As he was going to stab Ember through,

A pumpkin appeared, and his sword went through that like BarbeQue.

"NOoOOOOOOO!" he screamed,

Then he dissappeared as if it were all a dream.

Wanting my foes to be crushed thin,

I enlarged the pumpkin and steamrolled them like Bowling Pins!

* * *

><p>"Heh, thats pretty cool." Tucker said.<p>

"You've seen nothing yet." I grin

* * *

><p>The battle was slowly being won,<p>

Then Technus arrived to ruin the Fun.

Taking control of all the weapons around the place,

he made all other ghosts pale in the face.

Then Kitty became really Creative,

and banished him with a Kiss, turning him into a captive.

Johnny looked surprised. "Are we actually winning?"

Unfortunately, my friend, This is only the beginning...

* * *

><p>"Why sa that?" Tucker asked.<p>

"Because 1. Skulker hasn't gone through yet, and he's the main enemy.  
>And 2. because I needed to end that rhyme to start something new."<p>

* * *

><p>The Ghost Army was quickly defeated,<p>

for the rest retreated.

Danny tried to relax, it wasnt working.

Then Ember came from behind him and started talking.

"Danny, are you alright?"

"I'm ok." he answeed. "They didn't put up that much of a fight."

"I'm glad, but there's something i need to do, incase I dont get the chance to ever do it again." She said.

Ember then kissed Danny straight on the lips, which were on his head.

* * *

><p>"What the Hell!" Tucker said.<p>

"I didn't write that!" The Ghost Writer said. "It must've wrote itself in."

"Is that even possible?"

"No! Its not sppose to happen unless... they were... ment to be..." The Ghost Writer's eyes went wide.

"...Sam is so not going to like this." Tucker said, after a while. "I don't suppose you can do the same for me and Valerie?"  
>Tucker sounded Hopeful. The Ghost Writer, after seeing what just happnened, shrugged.<p>

"If we survive this, Then why not?"

Tucker jumped in joy.

* * *

><p>Danny, much to her surpise, kissed her back.<p>

I wonder what would've happened if this was witnessed by Maddie and Jack.

"I actually like you alot Ember." Danny started, sounding hopeful.

"Does this mean you like me too?" "Babypop you just said a mouth-full."

They then kissed again.

Johnny looked at them with his jaw dropped, only able to say "...when?"

Kitty then said. "Well, I'm happy for you Girlfriend,

and kid, you better take care of her, Understand?"

* * *

><p>"Awww..." Both Tucker and Ghost Writer said, then looked at eachother.<p>

"This never happened." said Ghost Writer.

"Agreed." Tucker replied.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the gound started to quake, and everyone got into Formation,<p>

And then Johnny said "Alright, the moment we've all been waiting for... Time for some serious Ass-whooping action!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope i did ok. Anyway, Please review! next chappy will be up later! :D<strong>


	7. Now this is what I call Awesome!

**Chapter 7! I am very proud of myself to present to you this Chapter. I am really happy to have supporters and Positive reviewers  
>like you guys of my story. So, without further ado, I now present to you, Chapter 7.<br>ENJOY! Remember, Ghost Writer is still typing it, so it's still in his rhyming book form.**

* * *

><p>The ground continued to shake,<p>

as the walls around our ghostly heros began to crumble and break.

"I'm coming for you." a voice boomed. "And I will destroy you Whelp!"

Then out came Skulker, with glowing eyes the color of kelp.

The immense Power contained within him from the Crown and Ring,

Changed his appearances to something far uglier then a million bee stings.

Gone were his looks that were mildly handsome,

and standing before them was someone scarier then Marilyn Manson.  
><strong>(Don't get me wrong, I love Marilyns Music.)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can't you just type up some rhymes for him to just be defeated already?" Tucker asked,<br>Growing tired of all the suspense.

"No, I can't do that." The Ghost Writer sighed, exasperated.

"What? Why not?" Tucker asked in fear.

"Because he is too powerful at the moment for me to do so. I can alter reality to help those 4 brave souls, but thats all I can do  
>at the moment. If they can get rid of the Crown, thus making the ring obsolete, then I could..." Ghost Writer's eyes went wide,<br>And he went into a grin, showing off his exceedingly sharp teeth.

"I got it!" Ghost Writer began typing faster.

* * *

><p>Skulker let loose a a Beastly roar and fired his lasers,<p>

Out of weapons that looked like upgraded tasers.

Almost everyone dodged, but Johnny got hit.

"Johnny!" Kitty cried out and flew toward him, But Shadow beat her to it.

Shadow growled and launched itself at Skulker,

and tore apart his Armor.

Skulker sighed and tossed the Shadow away,

As if he were yesterday's melted sundae.

The Ghost Writer's image suddenly appeared on the mirror next to danny and Ember,

With his purple suit on, like the Joker's, but cheaper.

"Danny." He said Urgently.

"I have an idea on how to beat big and ugly.

You gotta take off the Crown from his head,

Then power emitting from the ring would be as good as dead."

He continued. "I'll help in any way I can to make sure this gets done."

My image then disappeared, with me wondering. Why was I talking in 3rd person?

Ember was about to unleash another Sonic Wave at Skulker, who was deflecting them all ease.

Suddenly A large Ghostly Amplifier appeared behind her, and she was quite pleased.

While she was Blasting away, Kitty went up to Johnny.

"Johnny! Are you ok? Answer me Honey!"

Johnny looked up. "Ill be OK." Then he passed out.

Kitty then looked at Skulker with a glare that could make Chuck Norris scream like a scared Boy Scout.

Skulker caught Ember with an Ecto-net, and had on a smile that began to grow.

"It's time to finish where I left off." He said as he Charged up all his power for the Final Blow.

"NOO!" Danny screamed as attacked Skulker,

Causing him to Blast a hole in the wall, which Maddie will scold Danny for Later.

"Get off me Child!"

Skulker began to pummel Danny, making Rihannas face, in comparison, seem rather Mild.

While Skulker was being Distracted,

Kitty tore the Crown off his head, which smelled like Sulphuric Acid.

Skulker turned around and tried to grab her,

But then he found himself face to face with the return of my giant Nutcracker!

The Nutcracker smacked him around, Much for my amusement's gain,

As his power began to drain.

Danny cut Ember loose of the net,

While Johnny was being helped up by Kitty and his Shadow pet.

The Nutcracker then halted, and saluted with a hand over it's toy Heart,

Waiting for Danny to do his Part.

"Goodbye," Danny said. "You Monster-Movie reject from Hell."

Then finished Skulker off with his Ghostly Wail.

* * *

><p>Tucker closed the book after he read the last sentence.<br>"That was pretty intense." He said. "So when are they coming back?"

"Right now!" Ghost Writer declared, and clicked a button on the Keyboard, causing the 5 to return.

"Well dude, before I thought you were a loser, but your OK in my book now." Johnny said to Danny,  
>Giving him a thumbs up. Kitty nodded, smiling.<p>

"Yeah, what you did back there was pretty cool."

Danny grinned sheepishly, and felt embarrassed. "Well if it wasn't for you guys, I probably wouldn't have made it."  
>He confessed.<p>

"Hey Babypop." Ember said. "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

Danny went up to her and surprised her with a kiss. "Does that answer your question?"  
>He asked with a Grin. Ember's eyes danced while she wrapped him in her arms.<p>

"Yes, it does."

Not wanting to ruin their moment, Johnny, Kitty, Tucker, and the Ghost Writer went off to Nasty Burger to  
>Celebrate their Victory over Skulker.<p>

"So... Ghost Writer..." Tucker said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yes, Tucker?" He asked.

"I was wondering when... You know, we make my story with Val..."

The Ghost Writer looked at him. "You weren't joking?"

"No." Was the quick reply.

The Ghost Writer sighed. "Of course you weren't." He looked at the menu.  
>"Pay for my meal and you got yourself a deal."<p>

As Tucker pulled out his wallet, his phone started to ring. It was Sam.

"_Tucker have you seen Danny lately?_" Tucker, deciding that maybe it was time for him to step up for his friend.  
>Although he always thought Danny and Sam would end up together, his buddy was happy with what he has now,<br>and Tucker decided to support him.

"Yeah, I just left him with Ember. He seemed pretty happy."

"_WHAT?_" Sam could be heard through out all of Nasty Burger through his Phone, and it wasn't even on speaker.  
>The 3 ghosts decided to listen in, growing more interested by the second.<br>"_YOU LEFT HIM ALONE WITH THAT...THAT WITCH? WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU!_"

"I'm being a supportive friend. Her name is Ember. Her and Danny actually like each other. So instead of screaming  
>into my ear, you could go ahead and accept that-" The phone clicked, and Tucker knew that she hung up.<br>Tucker took out his PDA. "You wont yell at me will you baby?"  
>The PDA said nothing. "I knew you wouldn't." Tucker hugged his Electronic device.<p>

Johnny looked at him with a tear coming out of his eye. He wiped it away.  
>"Seeing Losers finally grow balls is probably the most beautiful things anyone could ever see." He said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOO That was awesome! Can't believe I got this Much done.<strong>

**Last Chapter will be up tomorrow. Please Review! :D**


	8. THE END!

**THE LAST CHAPTER! OMG! I ACTUALLY DID IT! Thanks to you guys,  
>I will now finish the story! ENJOY and REVIEW! Because I might just make another Story, if you post your ideas in the reviews ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1 YEAR LATER...<strong>

Danny was smiling. Although it had been a whole year, he could remember everything to the last detail, as if it had been yesterday.  
>He and Ember were dating, and it was great, although there had been Incidents. During the whole 1st year of their dating, Sam tried to break them apart, still believeing Ember was evil. Danny was fed up with it.<br>So he went to Sam and told her straight up.

"Sam, stop. I've had it up to here with all your pranks. We have been friends for as long as I can remember, but if you can't accept me and Ember being together,  
>then I'm sorry to say that we are friends no longer." Sam stood up and looked at him.<p>

"Danny, can't you say she's using you? She's a mind-controlling Bitch!" Sam said, till she found herself on the ground.

Danny's eyes were glowing. "Don't ever, call her a bitch." Danny flew off, leaving Sam to cry for the friend she just lost.

Meanwhile, Tucker was in a story the Ghost Writer was typing. Valerie liked him, atleast that's how the ghost Writer wrote the book.  
>It actually worked, although not as strong as the feeling Ember Danny had for eachother, Tucker was OK, and happy he was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A LITTLE WHILE LATER...<strong>

"Babypop, your going to have to tell them sometime." Ember said. "Their your parents."  
>"I know, but what if they don't accept me, and try to expierment on me?" Danny asked, eyes wide in fear.<br>"They won't. Your their son, and if they did try, I won't let them." Ember's fists started to glow.  
>"OK, I'll tell them." Danny said, feeling defeated. So he flew home, and Ember followed.<p>

"Mom, Dad, theres something I gotta tell you." Maddie and Jack looked at him.  
>"Yes sweetie?" Maddie asked. Danny sighed.<p>

"I'm part ghost." With that being said, Danny transformed into his alter-Ego, Danny Phantom. Maddie and Jack looked at him,  
>Jaws dropped to the ground. At first they were speechless, then Jack asked "...How?"<p>

"There was a switch in the ghost Portal, after you guys walked off, I decided to check it out, and I clicked it.  
>Then it turned on, and changed me." Danny explained.<p>

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked, feeling hurt that her son never told her.

"Let's blast the ghost kid." Danny Imitated his parents. "Lets rip him apart molecule by Molecule. Does that sound Familiar."

"So all this time we were shooting at our own son..." Jack was at a loss.

"So... do you guys still accept me?" Danny was nervous, and Ember tensed up from behind the wall.

"Of course we do." Maddie said pulling her son in for a hug. "Your still our son, and we love you."

Ember smiled, and left the Fenton building undetected.

* * *

><p><strong>6 YEARS AFTER THAT 1 YEAR LATER... SO THATS 7 YEARS, YEAH LETS GO WITH THAT...<strong>

Danny was 22, and fiddling with his tie nervously. _'This is it.' _He thought. His Best Man, Tucker, was coaching him through.  
>"Get your act together man. Your about to get married." He said enthusiastically. Danny smiled.<p>

"I know, God, this is probably the best day of my life." Danny said with a dreamy look on his face. Tucker waved a hand in front of it.  
>"Dude? You in there?" Danny snapped out of it.<p>

"What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm ready." He said. Danny felt a blue Mist come out of his mouth, but smiled. He knew exactly who it was.

Danny's 2 other groomsmen, The Ghost Writer and Johnny, arrived on the scene. They looked pretty slick.

"Ah, marriage." The Ghost Writer said. "The blessed union between 2 people who are in love."  
>"About time you popped the question." Johnny grinned at Danny. Danny grinned back.<br>"I'm just glad she said yes." He replied.

"Alright dudes, are you ready?" Tucker asked. Everyone nodded and walked out of the room, toward the Altar.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE...<strong>

Ember looked at the mirror. She was wearing the wedding dress, and it fit her perfectly.  
>"You look amazing." Kitty said. She is her Maid of Honor. "He won't know what hit him."<p>

"I'll say." said a voice. In the mirror was Penelope Spectra and Desiree, her 2 BridesMaids.

"I just don't know, should I keep the make up on, or take it off?" Ember asked, looking at the mirror.  
>"Its up to you." Kitty said. "Its your day."<br>"I think you should keep it on." Said Desiree. "He does like you for you, and You look stunning with it."  
>Penelope nodded in agreement.<p>

Ember looked at the mirror, readjusted her headress a little, and with her friends, walked out of the room, and toward the Altar.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW...<strong>

The place was filled with ghosts. All of them scrambling to take their seats. The Fentons were there too. Their seats were  
>reserved for the front. They found out danny was dating Ember 5 years ago, but after a few months of distrust, they finally<br>supportive of his desicsion.

Clockwork was the priest. With hid staff in one hand and the book in another, he certaintly looked the part. Also,  
>because today is not only the wedding, but also the first time in Ghost Zone history that a ghost will be marrying a<br>Halfa, it was decreed, that like christmas, this day will also become a truce. The truce is when no ghost fights one another  
>or humans for 1 day from sun up til sundown tomorrow.<p>

Walker was there, and he Glared at the Ghost Writer. "You better not break the truce this time, or you will be locked in  
>prison for eternity." He bellowed. Ghost Writer waved him away.<p>

"Relax, I wasnt planning to."

Suddenly the trumpets sounded, and Danny stood at the Altar, waiting for his Bride-to-be.

Ember appeared, and all Danny could say when he layed eyes on her. "Wow..."  
>He walked up to the isle with her bridesmaids behind her.<p>

When she made it up to the Altar, Clockwork opened the book, and began.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the Union between Ember Mclain and Daniel Fenton. If there are any who object to this  
>Union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Clockwork waited for a moment and looked around.<p>

Sam was about to speak, but a glare from everyone up at the Altar (Minus Clockwork) shut her up. It was Jazz's idea to invite her.  
>To try to bring back friendship between Danny and her.<p>

Clockwork continued. "Do you, Danny Fenton, take Ember Mclain to be your Bride?" There was no 'Til death do you part' because they were ghosts, their already dead.

"I do." Danny said, Smiling.

"And do you Ember, Tack Daniel Fenton to be your Husband?" "I do." Said Ember, smiling back.

"Will the Best Man present the rings?" Tucker walked toward danny and gave him the Wedding Ring. It was an intricate design, that had this engraving on it:  
><em>'Ember, be Mine forever<em>.'  
>Danny put the ring on Ember's finger, and Ember did the same with Danny's. On his ring was ''<em>Daniel, be mine Forever'.<em>

"Then by the power invested in me, I hereby declare you both as Husband and Wife." He looked at Danny. "You may now kiss the Bride."

Daniel lifted back Ember's veil, and kissed her, which would have lasted alot longer then the few minutes already into it if Clockwork didn't Cough and ushered them to continue.

"Now, lets go to the Reception!" Clockwork said, and dissappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE RECEPTION...<strong>

The party was starting, and everyone was enjoying themselves. There was much dancing and Music, thenEmber got up on stage,  
>And started singing her Trademark Song.<p>

**Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!**  
><strong>It was, it was September,<strong>  
><strong>Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,<strong>  
><strong>To you, I did surrender,<strong>  
><strong>Two weeks, you didn't call...<strong>

**Your life goes on without me,**  
><strong>My life, a losing game,<strong>  
><strong>But you should, you should not doubt me,<strong>  
><strong>You will remember my name...<strong>

**Oh, Ember, you will remember!**  
><strong>Ember, one thing remains!<strong>  
><strong>Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!<strong>  
><strong>You will remember my name!<strong>

**Your heart, your heart abandoned,**  
><strong>You're wrong, now bear the shame,<strong>  
><strong>Like bad dreams in cold December,<strong>  
><strong>Nothing, but ashes remain...<strong>

**Oh, Ember, you will remember!**  
><strong>Ember, one thing remains!<strong>  
><strong>Ember, so warm and tender!<strong>  
><strong>You will remember my name!<strong>

**Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!**  
><strong>You will remember!<strong>  
><strong>Ember, one thing remains!<strong>  
><strong>Ember, so warm and tender!<strong>  
><strong>You will remember my name!<strong>  
><strong>Yeah! You will remember my name!<strong>

Everyone cheered as she sang on. Danny wondered to himself how he got so lucky to end up with someone  
>As awesome as her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end! It was awesome wan't it? I completely enjoyed it. Well anyway,<br>REVIEW! :D Remember what I said, post your ideas on them or inbox me, and I'll get back to you.**

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
